


Baby Makes Three

by dinglehorton



Series: She Has the World [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, it's so fluffy you may need a tooth brush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinglehorton/pseuds/dinglehorton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And just like that, baby makes three.</p>
<p>AKA, the one where Derek isn't sure he's ready to be a father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Makes Three

And just like that, baby makes three.

 

Derek isn't a father figure type. He can be the dominating, domineering alpha of his pack, but he certainly doesn't know how to raise a small child that can't walk or tell you exactly what it ( _"Derek don't call her an it!")_ needs. Stiles claims that it isn't any different, raising a pack and raising a child, but as Derek stares down at the bundled infant squirming and gurgling on his couch, he's not sure that he believes him just yet.

 

"You don't have to be so scared of a  _baby_ , Derek. God. You're an alpha, that's an infant, you're bigger and stronger and--"

 

Derek grunts, poking a finger at the little baby girl's stomach; she gurgles again and then proceeds to spit up all over the front of her onesie. She doesn't look phased by it, she looks entirely too pleased with herself, but Derek pulls his finger back and looks at Stiles with wide eyes, "Oh my god I think I broke her."

 

"You are--" Stiles shakes his head, realizes that he's being completely serious, and pats a hand to Derek's chest. "You are unbelievable. You are completely and utterly ridiculous. Haven't you ever dealt with a  _baby_  before? You're worse than  _Scott_ , Derek, and that's saying something. Scott is  _Scott_. Scott being Scott is acceptable. You being Scott, Derek, is not."

 

"Do you think they'll take her back if she's defective?" Derek asks, side eyeing the small bundle of soft pink and white. She was cute and all, Derek supposed, for a baby, but he hadn't really been sure about this in the first place.

 

"Derek!" Stiles attempts to swat a hand at Derek's head, but the older man grins and ducks out of the way. Stiles curses Derek's werewolf speed. "Don't worry, baby. Daddy won't trade you in for a newer model. Not when this model is perfectly fine."

 

"Already pushing a career on her?" Derek snorts, "It's not like we'd trade her in for a car."

 

"You are a terrible person, Derek Hale," Stiles huffs and leans down to pick up the little girl. "Now get your ass-- tronomically big butt over here and hold your daughter before she starts to think that you hate her."


End file.
